


A New Home and an Old Flame

by Timeforelfnonsense



Series: For Fools and Lovers Anthology [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff and Smut, POV Alternating, Pre-Red Plague (The Arcana), Self-Indulgent, Yearning, a bit of d&d, pardon my head hoping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Two years after their first run-in, Julian and Fable find each other again.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Series: For Fools and Lovers Anthology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712197
Kudos: 12





	A New Home and an Old Flame

Vesuvia was dreadfully boring. Well, perhaps it wasn’t Vesuvia that was dull but rather the fact she was fixed here, unable to chase the winds of adventure. All her life Fable had traveled, her soul teaming with the wanderlust of her kin. She’d grown up in the city of freedom with little in the way of laws and much to her dismay the majority of people of this fine city seemed far more morally upstanding than the thieves and sailors of her home. She groaned, laying herself out over the shop counter.  
“Stop your moping, lass” Maeve swatted her on the shoulder, “and get off my counter! Honestly, there are worse fates than working here”  
“That’s easy for you to say Maeve! You and Gordan can still travel!” She shot a sideways glance towards her aunt, “ You can go home!”  
Maeve sighed, running her fingers across Fable’s scalp, “I know, mo nigh’n donn. It is a cruel fate for any seafarer to be landlocked. I have a job for you my darling girl, something that might lift your spirits. There is going to be a festival in the heart district this evening. My apprentice, Asra, is setting up a booth. Go, dance, sing, drum up business for the shop. Show these dull folk how we do things back home. Make Lliira proud!”

The square bustled with life. A pop-up bazaar had risen in the shadow of the palace. The mouth-watering smell of food and rivalry swirled all around her. Fable pushed her way to the starry tent marked: Marvelous Maeve’s Magic Emporium. Inside a white-haired figure waved her over, a warm grin curling on his lips.  
“You must be Maeve’s niece.” He offered her a cordial hand, “I’m Asra.”  
“Fable,” She leaned in kissing his cheek, “I hope you are ready for a busy night. I’m quite the barker.  
She dropped the shawl from her shoulders, revealing a cropped, buttercup yellow corset with not beneath it, the Stars of Lliira hanging from a pendant around her neck. With a twirl of her patterned pumpkin skirt and the flick of her wrist her lute jumped to life, strummed by a phantom force. A small crowd began to gather as she began to croon. The eyes of each passerby fixed on her swaying hips. Her nose crinkled, a smile creeping onto her lips for the first time since she had arrived. At least for a moment, she felt herself again. With a nonchalant snap of her fingers, she cast the illusion of falling rose petals filling the air with their sweet aroma. The crowd cheered tossing coin and favored her way as she took a deep bow.  
“Thank you, Friends!” She cried in a clear voice, “You are so kind darling Vesuvia! I will perform again this evening. In the meantime, my friend and I will be offering fortunes and the finest magical objects you can find all day! Please, stay and find what the cards have in store for you!”

“Jules!” Bath came barreling towards the medic tent, red-faced and out of breath, “You have to come with me.”  
Julian glanced up from his patient, his brow creased, “Barth, Please, I’m working. Is it an emergency?”  
Barth laughed, slapping a hand to Julian's broad shoulder, “Jules, there is this fortune teller’s booth set up across from mine and there is this girl! Real tiny but wow those hips and a voice like -”  
“Barth! That hardly sounds like an emergency!” He offered his patient a pat on the back, taking their coin and sending them on their way, “As much as I’d love to skirt chase with you I have more pressing matters.”  
“Jules!” He shouted, giving Julian a shake, “It's the girl you always talk about when you are three sheets to the wind! It has to be! Half-elf, golden eyes, big curly hair, big-”  
Julian waved a hand cutting him off, “Are you positive?”  
“Only one way to be sure.”  
Julian looked over at Nazali with pleading eyes, “Doctor Satrinava…”  
It was selfish of him to search off his duties on Nazali. They were here visiting the countess and had been kind enough to offer their assistant at the festival as a favor to their one-time apprentice. But if it was her… Barth was right. Much to his own surgrin, he’d often lament over the enchanting swashbuckler he’d let slip away when he imbibed too heavily. It had been years but she had made her mark on his soul and part of him longed to find her.  
They just shook their head with a chuckle, “Just go.”  
He scrambled to his feet, gathering his things, “Thank you! I’ll be right back!”

“So…” Barth inquired, “Is it her?”  
He stared at her completely gobsmacked. He clutched his companion's arm, responding with a nod. He’d kept a keen eye out for her for those first few months after they’d met. Looking for her golden eyes in every stranger, in every port, every tavern, but to no avail. He’d given up his search long ago but here she was. He pushed into her onlookers, eyes wide and completely glued to the fluid, sensual movements of her curvaceous frame. Her voice lilt and full of passion. He felt his cheeks go flush as his gaze settled on her hindquarters. He groused shifting to accommodate the rousing in his breaches.  
Don’t picture her naked.  
Don’t picture her naked.  
For gods’ sake Ilya you are a grown man!  
The smell of roses filled the air as ruby petals fell from above. He reached out to catch one but it vanished, shimmering into nothing as soon as it touched his fingertips. She took a deep bow, her chest nearly spilling from her top.  
Alright, Julian, you can do this. Deep breath.  
Julian worked his way through the crowd. Ignoring the protests and fuss thrown his way by the rest of the onlookers and admires trying to funnel their way into the tent. Shelves of herbs and crystals filled the vibrant tent, the smell of jasmine and smoke heavy on the air. He glanced around but, she was nowhere to be seen. He felt his heart drop letting up a frustrated sigh.  
“Can I help you find something?”  
Julian jumped at the sound earning him a raised eyebrow from the voice's owner. His violet eyes narrowed at Julian as he stroked his chin.  
“I-Umm yes!” Julian stammered, “The woman who was dancing… Her Name is Fable right?”  
He nodded, fluffy white hair bouncing with the motion.  
“Is she… Here?”  
“Yes,” He chuckled, gesturing to a little annex in the back of the booth, “She’s reading fortunes in the back.”  
“Oh! Right. Thank you…” 

He steeled his resolve pushing past the silky curtains separating the reading space. The smokey, floral smell from the front was even more potent here. Starry lights twinkled around the dim space illuminating a small table and Fable, just as he’d remembered her.  
“Come to have your fortune read handsome?”  
She beckoned him over to her table. Her amber-gold eyes sparkling with that same mischief and playfulness they’d danced with that day in the harbor. He brought his hand to his hair, fingers running through his thick auburn locks. All his bravado melting away with the curve of her smile. She probably didn’t remember him... It had been at least two years since their encounter. Surly a beauty like her had had many conquests in that time that were much more memorable than his performance. Even he couldn’t drum up the name of every fling and one-night stand.  
“No,” He chuckled, shifting his weight from side to side, “I came to see you.”  
“Me?” She threw her head back flashing him a coy smile “Why I’m flattered! Come! Sit with me.”  
“This is embarrassing...Ah… Do you remember me?” He rubbed the back of his neck settling down across from her. She cocked her head, eyeing him up, tip to toe. He could practically see the gears turning in her pretty head. “Oh! This might jog your memory!”  
He reached below the collar of his shirt, producing a gold and ruby band suspended from a thin chain. Her parting gift, a jest wedding band from the temple of a foreign goddess.  
“Ah!” She clapped her hands bringing them to her lips, “It’s you!” 

In a flash she was out of her chair, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She grabbed his wrist pulling him away from the table. She spun her finger, gesturing for him to turn. He’d filled out since the last time they’d met. He was still lanky; he'd gained a portion of lean muscle, however. All traces of baby fat had melted away from his face, leaving much more chiseled features; high cheeks, and a sharp jaw. He had the same eyes though, a soft smoky grey with a weary sensitivity that could make anyone weak in the knee.  
“My, you’re fit!” She declared bringing her hands to her hips.  
“Oh! Umm..Thank you!” He stammered  
She giggled getting up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his warm cheek. Maybe it was unfair for her to tease him? He’d approached her with such backbone but she'd reduced him to a blushing disaster with a peck and a few flirtatious words.  
“I’m happy to see you, sailor!”  
“I’m afraid I’m not much of a sailor these days. I have a clinic on the south end. I would say you should stop by some time but…”  
“Ha! He’s witty and devilishly handsome!”  
“Guilty on both fronts.” He chuckled, throwing his palms up in surrender. His strong brow giving her a playful waggle, “You know- OH!”  
He staggered, catching her as she threw into his arms. She could hear the rapid heartbeat flutter in her ear as her head came to rest on his chest. She couldn’t help the way her eyes twinkling with delight at the touch of his strong hands on her. In a sweeping, spontaneous motion brought his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut, her fingers coiling around the back of his neck. He held her tight still dipped from her playful swoon. His kiss was fervent and greedy. She sighed feeling the tip of his tongue over the seam of her lip. Emboldened by his hunger she reached a hand between his legs stroking his growing bulge through his pants. He whined at the contact, jolting against her palm. Julian grinned breaking the kiss to fix his ravenous stare to her as he slid his hand over hers to cup his stiff arousal.  
“I was hoping I’d find you…” He whispered, nibbling on her ear, “I owe you something.”  
He dropped to his knees, hiking up her skirt. A weak sigh falling from his lips at the sight of her naked sex. “You little minx…”  
Julian placed a kiss first on her ankle, then her shin, traveling upward. Her breath catching when he sunk his teeth into the tender flesh of her inner thigh. He took in a deep breath reveling in the smell of her tantalizing arousal.  
“Oh …” She mewed feeling his warm tongue slipped between her folds. Her fingers wove through his hair pulling him closer.  
Julian lapped eagerly, encouraged her breathy approval. He’d always kicked himself for his lackluster performance during their last encounter but he intended to make it up to her in spades. She staggered back against the table sending her cards fluttering to the floor. He slipped a finger into her pumping as his mouth worked her pearl. His cock was full mast, begging to be buried inside. Julian showed the thought away focusing on giving her the worship she deserved. He felt her tense around his fingers, shaking, she clasped a hand over her mouth to muffle her euphoric cry. Julian beamed victoriously as he re-emerged from beneath her skirt. He licked his fingers clean of her, his chin glistening with his reward. She looked dazed, still coming down from her bliss.  
“You look so lovely like this.” He took her chin up into his hands placing a chaste kiss on the lips. He picked her up, placing her down on the table. His hands shook as he fumbled to free himself from his breaches. With a deep breath, he lined himself up and entered her with a strong thrust. He yelped at the feeling of her biting down on his neck and was met with her hand over his mouth.  
“Shhh!” She scolded, “We’ll get caught if you make too much noise” She raised a brow as she felt him moan into her palm, “Oh? Maybe you’d like that, being caught buried between my thighs. Still, I need you to be quiet for me.”  
He nodded his eyes so eager to please as she drew away her hand. He was so desperate to please her. His devotion to her pleaser made the wetness between her legs grow. He had been so timid before. Now, he rocked against her with expert precision, the curve of his cock hitting all the right places. The table beneath her wabbled, scooting across the floor with the impact of his hips against her own.  
“You really know what you are doing…” She purred, locking her ankles around his back, “You have quite the talent, lover.”  
She felt herself tumbling over the edge again. A licentious wave of pleasure washing over her. She felt his movements started to grow sloppy. She felt his length twitch as he slammed into her one last time before shivering and withdrawing from her stealth. His spend spilling on the top of her thigh. Julian brought his face to hers, placing a kiss on her forehead.  
“Here,” He reached into his pocket producing a handkerchief, “Let me clean you up.”  
She threw her arms around his neck, nuzzling against him as he tidied her up, “You are so sweet.”  
He glanced up at her as he wiped away any remaining mess, “For taking care of you?”  
“For that,” She smiled brushing his messy auburn hair out of his eyes, “and for being such an attentive lover.”  
He shrugged, “I like taking care of people and making them feel good. Besides… Never mind… You’ll laugh”  
“No tell me!” She nudged him, fluttering her long lashes and offering him a blithe smile, “You can tell me. I promise I won’t laugh!”  
“Ahhh, how can I say no to that face?” He rubbed his neck a flush breaking out on his cheeks, “I always hoped I would find you again. You were so… So brilliant and charming. I believe the term my crewmen used was ‘cuntstruck’...”  
“Aww!” She tried to stifle the laugh that bubbled over but it was pointless, “I’m so sorry! I said I wouldn’t laugh.”  
“No, no it's fair.” He chucked kissing her cheek, “It's super embarrassing but, I will freely admit that.”  
“It is a little embarrassing, but I can hardly blame you.” She hoped to her feet, straightening out his clothing, “ I’ve got magic between my thighs.”  
He tucked a loose curl behind her ear, his fingers lingering there, “I have to go… I’m supposed to be working the medic tent actually.”  
“Here,” She lifted the back fabric of the alcove, “to spare you the walk of shame.”  
She pulled him in for one last honeyed kiss. He cupped her cheek in his hand savoring the warm feeling of her blush. He had yearned for her for so long and now he had to leave her again. Risk letting her slip through his finger like sand. In that moment though, the touch of her lips and the feeling of her soft cheek on his palm was enough.


End file.
